midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lycan Biology
__TOC__ =Lycan Biology= *A wolf or human born of two lycan parent has a 100% chance of becoming a lycan upon maturity. *A wolf or human born of one lycan parent has 50% change of becoming a lycan upon maturity. *A wolf or human with a single lycan fore bearer in it's family tree has a 15% chance of becoming a lycan upon maturity. The gene to be a lycan lays dormant until it is activated during puberty. Sometimes the gene can lay dormant for a great deal longer. Activating at a time of great physical or mental trauma. *A vampire state would permanently switch this gene off *A "cyborg" so long as it still has it's heart could turn, though it would rapidly reject the cyber wear and the natural replacements would fill the spot. *A hybrid would not be a "lab" created hybrid, it would be someone born a hybrid and most importantly, a canine hybrid. =Lycan Forms= *ALL FORMS: possess regeneration ability. *HUMAN FORM : Is no different than any other human whose night vision, hearing and sense of smell is 10 percent better than human. *WOLFMAN FORM: Appears to be wolf hybrid. Strength, Speed, Agility is roughly 10 percent better than average human. Hearing, Sense of Smell, And night vision is 20 percent more effective. THE BELOW FORMS HAVE NO WEAPON/ARMOR/CLOTHING/SPEECH ABILITY/TECH ABILITY: *WOLF FORM : is everything you would expect from a wolf. *DIREWOLF FORM: is a much bigger, stronger, much more powerful wolf form and this is restricted to Skinwalkers only. *WARFORM : Warform/Anthroform is a hideous monstrosity,'' aka as the werewolf form'', a fusion of man and wolf. This is the form that has the hunting grounds restrictions upon it. *Its strength is equivalent to that of a bear, speed is equivalent to a cheetah, with agility comparable to that of a monkey. Its senses of smell, night vision, and hearing are 90 percent stronger than a standard dogs. Its weapons are claws and teeth and brute strength. *Warforms can withstand up to 60 percent damage. They seldom stand or move in nice predictable straight lines, and make the chances of shooting one at a distance are slim though not impossible. *Warforms can be wounded by conventional means. However they can endure a lot more punishment than most of Midian's denizens. *Do not forget these last forms are unable to use tools/weapons or wear armor. They do not carry guns. This is a huge disadvantage. =Regeneration Ability= *Small minor wounds will heal with in a matter of minutes. *Major wounds will heal in a matter of hours *Limbs will regrow in a matter of days. *Full regeneration only occurs from the heart. (No other body part will allow full regrowth.) *In order for regeneration to occur, wounds must be cleaned. *Lycans are not immortal, they have a lifespan of 350 years. *Wounds caused by silver will not regenerate. The wound must be "cut out" in order for it to heal. *While it remains present in the wound silver will continue to cause damage. =Tooth and Claw= *All wounds cause by lycan teeth or claws are considered aggravated upon undead and lycans. *These wounds will take twice as long to heal than traditional wounds. =Skinwalker Only Abilities= SKINWALKERS are the lycan elite. An organized society with the wealth of 1000 years of secret knowledge of lycan abilities.Unlocking and maximizing the lycan potential. The following abilities are learned through skinwalker mentors. Only those initiated into the skinwalker faction may acquire these abilities. Lone wolves can not discover these abilities by themselves, teaching of these abilities to non skinwalkers is punishable by death. *Dire Wolf Form. Skinwalkers may access the Dire Wolf Form. *Animal mastery. Skinwalkers may issue simple commands to wild and domestic animals. They can also understand an animals mood. *Iron Strong Will. Skinwalkers may resist the call of the moon, likewise this ability enables them to be immune from mind control and fare well under interrogation. *Kin recognition. Skinwalkers have learned to recognize other lycans in any form they may be in. They can also recognize an individual lycan regardless of what form it is in. *Tracking. Skinwalkers have learned to track individual lycans. =Silver Weapons= *Silver weapons are not commonly used or available in the midian game setting. *Silver Jewelry maybe common, but decorative silver is soft and not durable enough to be considered weapon grade silver. *Jewelry or decorative silver won't hinder or harm a lycan unless it is able to cut them and fragment in the wound. This is extremely unlikely as is the knowledge of how "silver" works on lycans. *UNAUTHORIZED silver weapons can and likely will be ignored by any lycan in the game setting.No amount of complaining, clever arguing, loop hole finding will change this decision. You need AUTHORIZATION period. *AUTHORIZED Silver weapons CAN NOT be ignored. *AUTHORIZED Silver weapons are used EXCLUSIVELY by Skinwalkers or their agents. *AUTHORIZED Silver weapons can only be issued by the skinwalker leader. *PROOF OF AUTHORIZATION is via a NO MODIFY notecard issued by the skinwalker leader and ONLY the skinwalker leader. It will feature the name of the authorised user on the card.